1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a three-dimensional memory array and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
One possible way to increase data storage capacity is to provide a larger number of memory cells within a predetermined area. The number of memory cells may be increased by reducing memory cell size, but there are limitations in memory cell size reduction. Another method for increasing the number of memory cells is to provide a three-dimensional (3D) structured memory block (or memory string) where memory cells are stacked in a direction vertical to a semiconductor substrate. This 3D structured memory string may include a vertical channel layer formed of silicon. The vertical channel layer may be formed between a bit line and a common source line that are formed at different heights.
Recently, a method of forming more three-dimensional memory blocks within a predetermined area has been in demand, and a method of preventing deterioration of electrical characteristics caused thereby has also been in demand.